


Unexpected turn-on

by smkkbert



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smkkbert/pseuds/smkkbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: Here an idea, nobody has ever wanted to write. Sex with Oliver wearing her glasses.</p><p>(Tumblr prompt this is inspired by)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected turn-on

“Felicity.”

“Not yet.”

“Fe-li-ci-ty.”

“Just two more minutes.”

“You said that the last three times already. And the first one was an hour ago.”

“This time I mean it.”

Felicity didn’t even look up from her brand-new tablet while speaking. Her eyes behind the glasses were still focused on the screen. A frown formed on her forehead every once in awhile, but it always disappeared quickly. Her bottom lip was caught between her front teeth, and she only released it to mumble some words of frustration whenever something didn’t work the way she’d like it to do.

He would actually roll over, bury his face between her legs and eat her out here and now if he wasn’t that tired that the only thing keeping him awake was the terribly bright light on Felicity’s nightstand.

Sighing, he turned his head and buried his face in the pillow. It shut out the light effectively, but it still didn’t help Oliver falling asleep. It was just impossible to sleep as long as he knew that Felicity was still wide awake instead of sleeping snuggled up to him. He missed the warmth of her body that made him know that she was right there next to him and the lonely nights there had been during their break-up were over.

Groaning, Oliver sat up.

“Baby, can’t you sleep?” Felicity asked, patting his thigh shortly without looking away from her tablet.

“Could you sleep with this?” Oliver asked back.

“Hey, why are you stealing my glasses?” Felicity asked when he reached over and pulled the glasses from her nose. “You know I need- No! Not my baby! You can’t take my baby! Give it back!”

Oliver put on the glasses and looked at the screen of the tablet, ignoring Felicity’s protests and her weak tries to get the tablet back.

“Frack!” Oliver hissed, mimicking her tone. “Frack! Frack! Frack!”

From the corner of his eye Oliver could see Felicity sitting back on her thighs at the sight of him mimicking her actions. Her hands fell into her lap, no longer trying to take the table from him. Instead she stared at him without saying a word.

“See?” he asked triumphantly. “You couldn’t sleep with that either. Now we’re going to switch off the tablet and the light. Then we will lie down and snuggle up to each other, so we can fall asleep, cuddling, okay?”

Felicity didn’t reply. Instead his short outburst made an amused smile playing on her lips. He could see it though she obviously tried to hide it by biting the inside of her cheek. It didn’t happen often that she saw Oliver this grumpy from tiredness, and obviously she felt it was something to be amused about.

Sighing, Oliver switched off the tablet and reached over to put it to his nightstand. If he wasn’t that tired, he’d actually get up and put it even further away. He knew Felicity too well to think that she wouldn’t try to get it back when she thought he was asleep. He really didn’t want to be woken up once he would finally be able to sleep.

His arm was still stretched out towards the nightstand when Felicity suddenly crawled across the mattress towards him. She moved her left leg over her his hips, so she was straddling his lap. When Oliver perked his eyebrow at her, a grin spread on her lips before she bit down on her bottom lip.

“What are you doing?” he asked, looking at her over the edge of her glasses.

Felicity didn’t reply. Instead she put her hands to his naked chest and let her fingertips move from his collarbones over his abs to his hips and back up again. It made her nails scratch his soft skin slightly. Slowly she was rocking her hips against his. Oliver was tired, but a certain part of his body wasn’t too exhausted to react to her teasing.

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” he said.

“O-li-ver,” she mimicked his voice.

Chuckling, she leaned down and brushed her lips against his shortly twice before she kissed him longer. Her lips pressed to his gently. Her front teeth bit into his bottom lip teasingly. Oliver’s hands came to rest on her hips that were still moving on top of his. When she thrust down onto him particularly sharply, Oliver moaned, and without hesitation Felicity used that opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth.

Not breaking the kiss, Felicity moved her hand from his shoulder over his ribcage down to his hips again. Her fingers danced along the waistband of his pants shortly before she opened the bow on the front and moved her fingers under the fabric. She cupped him with her gentle hand, stroking up and down the hardening shaft.

“Felicity,” he choked out when she moved her thumb over the sensitive tip.

Oliver bent his head back, gasping for breath. Felicity’s hand just kept stroking him, making him hum contently and thrust up into her hand, craving more friction. Her lips meanwhile took a path from his lips down over the side of his neck and to his collar bone.

“That’s what happens when I take your tablet away from you?” he asked, massaging the back of her head in thanks for her caress. “I should do that more often.”

“No,” Felicity replied against his skin. “This is what happens when you’re wearing my glasses.”

Oliver frowned, grumbling deep in his chest when Felicity squeezed his hard erection firmly. Only now did he realize that he was indeed still wearing her glasses. Still it made him frown even more.

“Your glasses?”

Chuckling, Felicity rested her chin on his abs, looking up at him with a smug grin. She shrugged her shoulders before she answered, “I just have a thing for you with glasses. It’s… hot.”

“It is?”

“Very hot,” Felicity assured with a grin.

She put her hands to his knees, making them part. In an instant she kneeled onto the mattress between his legs and started tugging at his sweatpants. Eager to feel more pleasure, Oliver lifted his hips, making it easier for her to pull the fabric down to his knees.

Felicity slid down the bed a little more before she leaned forward, letting her face hover right over his cock. She locked eyes with him before she took the shaft in a firm grip and lifted the tip to her lips. Her mouth was hovering like an inch above his length, not making contact with his rock-hard member. The anticipation of her lips being wrapped around his shaft and the feeling of her breath ghosting over the sensitive skin already made his hips buck and a low groan escape his mouth.

“Felicity,” he groaned when she pulled away enough to not make his cock reach her lips. His right hand formed to a tight fist in the sheet. “Please.”

Like she had just waited for him to say the word, Felicity lowered her head. Locking her eyes with his, she opened her mouth and took him in deep.

“God,” Oliver moaned out, and his fist tightened in the sheet even more.

Felicity’s warm mouth was wrapped around him completely. Her tongue massaged the underside of his shaft, the tip following the vein there. She stayed like that for a short moment before she started moving back up until only the tip was inside of her mouth. Her tongue circled the sensitive skin there twice before she took him back in torturously slowly.

She repeated the whole motion several times, and with each more time Oliver felt it harder to hold on. The smug grin that he could see, though her lips were still wrapped around him, didn’t make it any easier. His hand came to rest on the back of her head. He didn’t urge her to anything, though. He just needed the strand of her blonde hair to hold onto.

When Felicity started bobbing her head more quickly, Oliver growled. His knuckles were white now, his fist rock-hard. He wasn’t sure if he could hold on much longer. He didn’t want this to end too soon, though. He wanted to make Felicity come, watching her falling apart in his arms. And he wanted to be inside of her when she did so.

“Felicity,” he choked out, making her know how close to falling over the edge he was.

Felicity stopped with his cock deep inside of her warm mouth. Her eyes were on his face, sparkling with lust. Slowly he lifted her head, making his throbbing cock fall from her lips. Oliver didn’t waste a second. He grabbed Felicity by her waist and pulled her up his body, so she was sitting in his lap. Sitting up, he crashed her against his chest and stole a harsh kiss from her lips. His hips bucked, making his cock thrust against her clothed center, and Felicity moaned in response.

Oliver felt like his skin was on fire. He had been so close to the edge and even though he had urged her to stop, he knew he needed to come soon, or he would go insane. Impatiently he tugged at his shirt that Felicity always wore to sleep. He pulled the fabric over her head and carelessly threw it to the edge of the room.

He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, pulling her as close as possible to his chest. Her nipples hardened against the skin of his chest. Her hips thrust down onto his. Squeezing her butt, he encouraged her to move faster and harder. He answered each of her down-thrust by thrusting up against her.

“Oliver,” Felicity moaned out.

Her arms tightened around his neck, pulling his head close to her chest, so he could hear the fast beating of her heart. Oliver loved the sound of her heartbeat. It was usually his lullaby to fall asleep, but right now it only made him want her more. It turned her on beyond belief.

“Oliver, I need you inside of me,” Felicity whispered. “Now.”

Oliver didn’t need to be told twice. Tightening his right arm around her waist, he lowered his left hand to grab his cock. He used the tip of it to push the damp fabric of her panties aside and entered her with a sharp thrust up that made a short scream of excitement escape Felicity’s lips.

“God,” she said in a long moan, sinking down onto him completely.

They both stayed unmoving for awhile, adjusting to being joint. Their eyes locked, and with a soft smile on her lips Felicity grazed her fingertips over the frame of the glasses. Her eyes filled with love and lust.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you, too,” he replied.

They continued to smile at each other for a short moment longer before her lips came crashing down onto his. It was a rough kiss, all teeth and tongue. Their hips started snapping against each others, setting a brutal pace.

Oliver knew this wasn’t going to last long. He’d been too close to the edge before to hold on for long now. Luckily, if the way Felicity’s nails clawed into the skin of his back was any indication, she wasn’t too far away from her climax either.

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the quiet room, joint by their erratic breathings and the quiet moans that escaped their lips every now and then. Felicity was holding onto him impossibly tightly. Her head fell to his shoulder, her teeth burying into the soft skin there as she was growing closer to the edge.

Oliver felt his balls tightening, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on any longer. Quickly he moved his hand to where they were joined and rubbed the tip of his forefinger against the little bundle of nerves there. It was all Felicity needed to fall over the edge. Her walls clamped around his throbbing cock, triggering his own orgasm.

Felicity moved her hand to the back of his hair, grabbing a handful to make his head bend back. She locked eyes with him, breathing the same air as he did while they were both riding out their orgasms, slowly moving against each other.

When Felicity’s head came to rest on his shoulder with a content sigh, Oliver lay his chest down on the mattress, taking her with him, so her body was sprawled out onto his. Closing his eyes, Oliver enjoyed the feeling of her breath ghosting over his skin. He stroked his right hand over her hair and the left one over her back, smiling when it elicited goose bumps on her skin.

“This was good.”

“Very good,” Felicity murmured against the side of his neck.

“Who would have thought your glasses could turn you on as much as the turn me on?”

Felicity chuckled quietly, moving her flat hand over his naked chest. “I have to admit I didn’t think it would turn me on that much before I saw you wearing them.”

“Remind me to wear your glasses more often when this is what I get in return.”

“Gladly,” Felicity replied with a quiet sigh.

Sighing, she propped herself up onto her forearms and took her glasses from his nose like he had done for her during their first night in Nanda Parbat. She put them to the nightstand next to her tablet and brushed her lips against his shortly before she rested her head back on his shoulder.

“Night, Oliver.”

Oliver tightened his arms around her waist, turning his head, so his nose rested against the crown of her head. He took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her shampoo and skin before he whispered back, “Night, Felicity.”


End file.
